Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/2012
Pssst! Tajne! PiotrzeD! Widzę, że często tu jesteś. Aktualnie nawet częściej niż ja. Widzę, że sprawy naszej Wikii nie są Ci dalekie. Patrząc na to naszła mnie jedna myśl – czy nie lepiej było by dla nas wszystkich dać Ci taką władzę, jaką ja sam posiadam? Teraz dają Ci czas do namysłu nad mą ofertą. Gdy ją przyjmiesz lub odrzucisz odpisz proszę. Pozdrawiam 20:24, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) :I sprawa się dokonała. Ciesz się uprawnieniami i używaj ich mądrze. Jeśli nie wiesz co-i-jak Sekcja pomoc wikii Nonsensopedia oferuje rozwiązania szerokiego wachlarza problemów. 17:45, lut 22, 2012 (UTC) ANM/GNM Te konkursy są już właściwie martwe... Chyba, że się włoży w nie trochę serca. To jak - Reaktywacja? 09:55, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) :Model "Głosowania Nonsensopedycznego" sprawdza się na Simspedii, więc tu chyba tez powinien. 14:57, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Dobrze, tylko proponuję tak jak na Simspedii uwolnić "artykuł" od "miesiąca". Chodzi o to, że będzie tylko głosowanie trwające ileś tam tygodni (zalecane od 1 do 2,5) od założenia (w dowolnym momencie). To jak długo istniejący "powisi" zależeć będzie od tego jak szybko przejdzie następny. Jeśli się zgodzisz to tak w tydzień Ja/Ty/My zrobi całą "mechanikę". 19:18, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Dobrze, niespecjalnie mam o tym przypadku coś do powiedzenia poza pochwałą, więc bądź pochwalony! :D :::Dwie drobne wskazówki na dziś - zamiast tworzyć nowe strony o ANM/GNM możesz też po prostu przenosić stare. Nie używaj "(Anuluj edycję)" jeśli masz "Cofnij". 14:21, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::To bardzo dobrze, jednak nie musisz informować mnie o każdym swym kroku, mamy przecież Ostatnie Zmiany. To, co przydało by się następne, to ładniejsza strona główna. Ponownie może nam pomóc Simspedia. Jeśli jakiegoś jej elementu mechaniki nie rozumiesz (tak jak ja przeważnie :), to zgłoś się do Simspedystki Sandy97, która największy wkład w nią włożyła. Możemy też udać się w stronę Sporewiki, lecz tam nie znam już żadnych pomocników. 16:55, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Na Nonsie i Simspedii jest to zabronione, więc idąc z duchem konformizmu normatywnego – u nas też będzie. Nic nie stoi jednak na przeszkodzie w graniu i wygrywaniu w prywatnych konkursach użytkowników. Za takie coś jednak ANM się nie dostaje. 14:50, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Głosowanie Sumienie mi nie pozwala ;) SMiki55 17:06, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Brak regulaminu O! Toi już powinno być dawno zrobione, Mea Culpa. Myślę, że regulamin Simspedii po wycięciu artykułów 1 i 5 i zamienieniu każdego "Simspedia" na "Wiki Spore" nadałby się tu całkiem nieźle. 19:09, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) :Gdzie to dać? Oczywiście w najwidoczniejszych miejscach. Dobra jest Strona główna i Ostatnie zmiany. 14:25, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) :Niektórym wydaje się, że siedzę na wikiach 24/7, ale to tylko pozory wywołanie sztuką "pojawiania się w odpowiednich momentach". Normalnie zbyt rzadko tu jestem, by na takie rzeczy wchodzić. Choć kto wie. . . 14:25, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Blokada i Facebook Dlaczego zostałem wczoraj zablokowany? Jutka64 12:29, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj PiotrekD mogę zrobić stronę na Facebooku na temat tej Wiki.Czy mam ją zrobić? Jutka64 12:42, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję za odpowiedź.Jutka64 13:32, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Przemyślę powrócenie na tą wiki. PiotrekD jesteś dobrym adminem tej wiki. PiotrekD jakie mam zdjęcie profilowe wstawić na stronę na Facebooku? Jutka64 13:53, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Mam dwie propozycje na zdjęcie profilowe na strone na temat tej wiki na Facebooku: 429949 406768142670851 406766016004397 1705058 203881152 n.jpg|Propozycja 1 423595 407312585949740 406766016004397 1706631 631253241 n.jpg|Propozycja 2 Jutka64 14:09, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Wybierz jakieś zdjęcie profilowe lub wymyśl własne. Jutka64 16:25, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Propozycja druga zostanie zdjęciem profilowym na stronie na Facebooku.Jeśli będziesz chciał dodać link na stronę na Facebooku to dam ci link https://www.facebook.com/wikispore. Jutka64 16:30, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox i szablony PiotrekD infobox do przygód i stworów nie jest potrzebny i tak mi nie działa. Nie można po prostru dodać szablon "infobox"? Jutka64 19:48, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Przestrzegałem instrukcję i nic.To powinien być szablon "infobox'. Przepraszam że się nie podpisałem.Jutka64 15:47, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Stworzyłem swój Brudnopis.Jutka64 15:57, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) PiotrekD ja mam przyjaciela który gra w Spore.Jeśli chcesz żeby wchodził to napisz do mnie.Jutka64 16:22, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiem o tym.Ale mi nie chce działać,działa mi tylko szablon zwykłego uniwersalnego "Infoboxu".Jutka64 17:30, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) A mogę wstawić dwa kody i podgląd infoboxów? Jutka64 17:48, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Zamknijmy ten temat ale mozesz naprawić ten problem z infoboxem na stwory.Jutka64 18:37, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) PiotrekD czy można robić szablony? Jutka64 18:38, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiem jak się robi szablony. Jutka64 16:38, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) PiotrekD chciałem użyć szablon Stwór na stronie Stwór:Piesek i nie widać obrazka.Mógł byś to naprawić.Jutka64 17:01, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Konkursy PiotrekD czy można robić własne konkursy? Jutka64 16:46, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Exe19 zgodził się na robienie własnych konkursów.Wejdź na mojął dyskusję jeśli chcesz przeczytać wiadomość.Jutka64 10:01, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) PiotrekD zrobiłem specjalny brudnopis na pomysły na konkursy.Ja nie mam pomysłu na nagrody.Jutka64 10:22, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie PiotrekD przestań już przywracać strony do innych wersji których ty nie zrobiłes.A po za tym proszę o usunięcie następujących strony: #Stwór:Piesek #Kapitan:Elka #Stwór:Pies Cienia #Kapitan:Jutka #Użytkownik:Jutka64 I wszystkie strony związane z Użytkownik:Jutka64. PiotrekD nie zabezpieczaj i nie przywracaj stron dyskusyjnych innych użytkowników. Jutka64 13:54, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Latające ryby A usuń też Latające Ryby. Jak to nie są moją własnością? Ja stworzyłem latające ryby,a według Ciebie kto ją stworzył. Kliknij na stronie Latające ryby to Historia i Autorzy zjedź na sam dół i zobacz kto jest na dole. Przy twórcy strony będzie napisane: (Utworzył nową stronę „"Latające ryby" to superbroń w fazie plemienia dostajemy ją gdy mamy w fazie komórki polu żywienia na wszystk...”) ﻿[[Użytkownik:Jutka64|Jutka64 06:48, mar 18, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Koniec! Już tego nie zniosę. Jutka64 12:05, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) zły regulamin zrobiłes do artykułu miesiąca.Simspedzista tutaj to powinno być inaczej.Nie ma nic o zabronieniu zgłaszania swoich stron.Jutka64 16:55, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Piotrek kurcze wielkie dzięki:)!!! Strona kreacji stron jest równie ładna, co u angielskiej wersji nasze wikii. Dobra robota! Tak, dzikus jest członkiem drużyny w Darkspore. Zgadzam się, że stan artykułu jest zły, można by go nawet usunąć tylko za to, choć naprawa też jest możliwa. Informacji na jego temat może dostarczyć oficjalna strona Darkspore i/lub angielska SporeWiki. 13:33, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Sprawy Organizacyjne Przepraszam, że nie pisałem, po prostu zapomniałem, Mea culpa. Wracając do sprawy: Pisz tam śmiało, takie coś jest dobrym usprawnieniem naszej wikii. 15:11, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) :Według mnie na za bardzo toto pasuje. Zresztą obojętnie co to jest, można na tym użyć powodu usunięcia "Kiepskie". 21:58, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Całkiem przyzwoite! Mi spodobała się wersja "Bez cienia". Dla pewności warto by było popytać też innych aktywniejszych użytkowników. 10:29, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Artykuły Proszę bardzo. Artykuł poprawiony. SMiki55 20:26, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) (Bardzo) dziwne sprawy. dodałe dodałem nową stronę o nazwie stwór:Piesthumb PiotrekD morzesz włączyc czat. pszepraszam włącz jeszcze raz czat grałem w grę Dlaczego wyłączyłe Użytkownik To ja byłem tym wczorajszym niezarejestrowanym użytkownikiem. Poprostu zapomniałem o zalogowaniu. I dzięki za radę dotyczącą usuwania artykułów.- CreatureCreator Automatyczne Autorstwo w grafikach Widzę tego brzydkiego cosia z grafikami na prawie wszystkich wikiach. Zasiedla on każdą ramkę grafiki. Potencjalne rozwiązanie: Unikać ramek. Niestety często może być niemożliwe. 16:57, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Konkurs Konkurs na stwora miesiąca jest na mojej wiki. Więc nie rób takiego konkursu.Mogę się skontaktować z Wikią. Jutka64 09:16, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Moja Wikia ma nowy adres : http://pl.sporedziela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sporepedia Jutka64 09:35, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Poprawiłem. Jutka64 10:17, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) To marty Nie jestem Marta jestem Kacper!!!!!!!!! Strony Czy przywrócisz moje strony do ostatniej wersji mojej edycji? Jutka64 10:21, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Czy masz Gadu-gadu? Kody Mam kody stron. Jutka64 11:13, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) PiotrekD mogę ci stworzyć kolorowy podpis albo podpis z linkiem że klikniesz na którąś sylabe i przechodzisz np. do profilu. 12:18 05 kwi 2012 (UTC) Wstawianie zdjęć do szablonu o stworze Hej, mam problem ze wstawianiem zdjęcia do szablonu o stworze. Wyświetlał się tylko link do zdjęcia czy coś podobnego. Jak wstawić zdjęcie? Hardkor55PL 10:24, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Używam tego . Hardkor55PL 10:53, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiem robiłem go na własnej wiki i zapomniałem go tu edytować. Jutka64 11:57, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Ta wiki jest żałosna że może się znudzić po 10 minutach. Jutka64 18:03, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Strona Przestań edytować mój profil, a poza tym odchodze z tej wiki. Jutka64 13:07, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Mały kłopot ze stronami... Mam następujący kłopot: moja strona Imperium:Gresh została przemodelowana przez "Niezajestrerowanego użytkownika" - dopisał dziwne rzeczy do infoboxu i reszty strony. Naprawiłem to, zrobiłem kopię tekstu w programie Microsoft Office Word, ale jednak wolałbym jakoś zabezpieczyć moje strony. Czy możesz mi coś poradzić? Gresh 1001 14:10, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki! Gresh 1001 14:15, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Drogi Administratorze! Mam do Pana pytanie , Ostatnio edytowałeś mój Artykuł pt. Gajusz , bardzo dziękuje za poprawki ale jak zrobić Duże nagłówki tak jak ty ? z szacunkiem Rzymianin Rozmowa i prośba PiotrzeD ! Czy wystarczy tyle w artykule Fikcja:Gajusz na jakiś czas potem to dokończe! Wybacz za to że nazwałem cię panem ale to ze strachu bo byłem już na kilku wiki i dostałem bana za to że się do Administratora zwracałem bez szacunku. Cytuje : Witaj Adminie mam małom prośbe do ciebie! i dostałem bana bo: *Mam się zwracać Panie Administratorze *Ciebie a nie ciebie *ty mnie prosić pffffffffffffff.............. I dostałem bana na 9 miesięcy :( Więc proszę (jeśli mogę) o napisanie w dyskusji o to jak mam się do Ciebie zwracać itp. Rzymianin] 10:40, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Przyjęto! * Nazwa:Piotrek * Bany za byle co: Nie * Ten User jest normalny: Tak Dziękuje Piotrze za pomoc i ciesze się z normalności! Rzymianin 10:56, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Rozkaz! Rzymianin 11:07, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry mam paranoje chce zrobić coś porzytecznego , nie tylko fikcje ale mi to nie wychodzi więc zostane przy fikcjach przepraszam i prosze o wybaczenie Rzymianin 16:42, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje za to że nie dałeś mi bana OBIECUJE , iżNigdy nie powtórze tego błędu Rzymianin 17:56, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Mam Pytanie Kto (lub co to ta (Ten) Jutka? (i czemu ma bana) Prośba/Blokada PiotrekD czy mnie odblokujesz? Jutka64 Wiadomość wysłana przez Pomocnika Nie atakuje innych użytkowników. Ta wiadomość została wysłana z powodu zobaczenia odpowiedzi na dyskusji Rzymianina, wiadomość została zobaczone przez Pomocnika który broni zablokowanych. Wiadomość dotyczyła użytkownika Jutka64. Pytanie Dragonoid ten na czacie ,chce bym ja został adminem na wiki od Jutki, tego trolla, który ma bana na rok i on chce żebym ja napisał tobie że "jesteś do bani jak zresztą ta wiki" a i to nie moje zdanie tylko Jutki i Jutka chce żebym cię wyśmiał i opuścił tą wiki i doszedł do jej wiki pod tytułem Sporpedia Wiki ale ja wolę Ciebie, bo mi pomagasz i jesteś miły i się pytam - co mam zrobić? Czekam na odpowiedź : Masz racje lepiej jedna silna niż z 12 artykułami. Zignoruje propozycję Jutki i zostanę na tej Wiki! Rzymianin 18:13, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Dobrze przepraszam bardzo,poniosło mnie , po tym co się dowiedziałem strasznie się zdenerwowałem........... :: Oby ta Wiki była jedyną niepowtarzalną Wiki o Spore Rzymianin 19:52, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wiem że raz już się na mnie zawiodłeś i tym razem skończę z tym wszystkim teraz tylko jedno się liczy , by być pożytecznym! ::: Podpisane Rzymianin 07:25, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Automatyczny rewert Dzięki, to bardzo przydatna opcja. Będę z niej korzystał jak tylko ją opanuje. Zdjęcie i infobox Mam pytanie. Jak dodać zdjęcie w szablonie. Robie infobox do kapitana i chciał bym dodać jego zdjęcie w infoboxie i mniejsze grafiki umiejętnosci. -CreatureCreator Co się Stało To wygląda jak , Wikipedia. co to na Spoda jest ? Czy tak będzie na zawsze? --Anty - Wandal 14:44, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) okej już zmieniłem na Wikia Oasis i jest wszystko dziękuje za to że mi pomogłeś. I co ja bym bez ciebie Ciebie zrobił Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem z monolitem Czy masz pomysł, jak usunąć monolit z planety? Właśnie pojawiły mi się tu dwa plemiona, które natychmiast usunąłem, no i jeśli będę dalej grał w grze z "Planetą Stworów Epickich" to pojawi się tych plemion więcej, a niszczenie plemion, które pojawiają się co trzy-cztery minuty to denerwujące zajęcie... Gresh 1001 08:48, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki - Gresh 1001 07:37, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Rozmowa Czy artykuł {Fikcja:Gif} Jest strawny w takiej formie ?? Mroczny Postrach Wandali 09:21, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Czy można prosić Ciebie, lub Exe o usunięcie stron Ugryzienie i splunięcie? Pomyślałem, że o wiele lepiej byłoby je zastąpić jedną ogólną stroną "broń". Myslałem by zrobić cos na podobieństwo angielskiej spore wiki. Stworzenie artykułów o różnych kategoriach elementów np. broń, otwory gębowe, stopy i powypisywanie wszystkich elementów i ich umiejętnosci w tabelce. CreatureCreator Więc w takim kładzie jak mam skorzystać z tych ikon? CreatureCreator Ała.. Drogi Piotrze , mam mocno nadwyrężony mięsień Szyjny i nie mogę ruszać głową i lewą rękom gdyż to potwornie boli. Nie będę korzystał z Wiki Spore i komputera przez najpóźniej 7 dni, wiedz więc, że nie Opuszczam tej Wiki na dłużej niż tydzień, a potem wrócę do zdrowia i edytowania Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:17, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Trochę przesadziłem m z tym tygodniem, ale raczej nie będę długo siedział. :RE:(PS) Wypadek podczas Skoku o tyczkę - w czasie skoku uderzyłem szyją a potem........ Czapa. Raczej coś zrobię raz na jakiś czas ale przez 4 dni nie będę tak intensywnie edytował. PS: Dziękuje za troskę Piotrze! Skąd to się wzięło? Chyba przypadkowo wsadziłem to zdjęcie na Wiki Spore... Czy sprawia to jakiś problem (uważam, że nie jest ono potrzebne)? Gresh 1001 13:30, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) : Dziękuję Gresh 1001 13:35, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Powód Głosowania to jest głosowanie na Artykuł na medal gdyż jest on według mnie godny "Medalu".Bardzo podoba mi się ten Artykuł a podczas czytania pomyślałem że stary Artykuł na medal już troche ma więc postanowiłem zgłosić go jako artykuł na medal. Powody *'Artykuł inspiruje' *'Artykuł jest bardzo ' *'Porządny' * 'I Myśle że tyle wystarczy , to po prostu Dobry artykuł' 'Dziękuje Mroczny Postrach Wandali 14:33, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Edycje A co to za różnica, ile mam edycji? (Wybacz. Nie doczytałem). A G7 to jest mój skrót i na żadnej innej wiki nikt się nigdy nie czepiał. Podpis Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w zrobieniu podpisu? Chciałbym, aby wyglądał on tak: 'Captain Gresh dyskusja a jakoś mi to nie wychodzi - Captain Gresh 13:01, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) : Dziękuję - Captain Gresh dyskusja 11:12, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Dzięki, myślę, że przystanę na propozycje. Problemem jest tylko, że nie do końca opanowałem wszystkie opcje na wiki, więc mogę mieć również problemy z opcjami dostępnymi jako administrator. Postaram się je opanować, a w razie czego będę pytał w "dyskusji".CreatureCreator Dzięki Dziękuje za poprawke. Postaram się nie robić takich błędów. Dziękuje , hmmmm.... ponownie Dziękuję Piotrze! To dla mnie Zaszczyt. Mroczny Postrach Wandali 09:45, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) PS:'Na prawde sobię zasłużyłem? PiotrzeD , prosze o usunięcie Tej Strony i zablokowania IP 83.30.203.110 (To Autor) Mroczny Postrach Wandali 11:46, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Zmiana tła Mam pytanie: czy istnieje tu możliwosć zmiany tła strony na cos podobnego do tego na angielskiej spore wiki? Takie ciemne tło byłoby bardziej nastrojowe i bardziej nawiązywało do spore. Wiem, już się z tym zapoznałem. Próbowałem ustawić tło i zmienić kolory. Narazie nic nie zapisywałem, ale znalazłem ciekawy obrazek, który mógłby się nadać na tło.CreatureCreator Może pakaże ci mój pomysł? Jeżeli będzie zły to cofne zmiany.CreatureCreator Pytanie aka Klocki Drogi Piotrze! Ostatnio stworzyłem kilka włacnychKlocków do Wieży Użytkownika , ale nie wiem jak zmienić Kolor Klocka , Ani jak zrobić , żeby zamiast napisu (np.SPARTA!) Był Obrazek. Prosze O opdowiedźMroczny Postrach Wandali 06:00, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Co do tego spotkania na dyskusji to może jutro albo w tym tygodniu między 14:00, a 15:00? CreatureCreator Re: Opis zmian Z góry przepraszam za użycie tylu wykrzykników ale poprosu czasem mam napad i się wściekam.Pozatym wściekam się już od dawna że piszecie ,,Fanatyczna Gorączka" gdy w jest ona w fazie cywilizacji a w fazie kosmosu jest ,,Fanatyczny Szał" Wandalizmy Przepraszam, że nie odpisywałem, ale nie było mnie przy komputerze. Tak - usunąłem treść tej strony, ale jak już wiesz, nie było to zamierzone. W każdym razie przepraszam. 'Captain Gresh dyskusja 11:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Zaraz po tym jak zostałem administratorem pomyslałem, że pewnie do czegos takiego dojdzie. Nie znam wielu możliwosci, które posiadam jako admin i trudno mi się zorientować w tym wszystkim. Byłem chętny na to stanowisko jednak nabieram wątkliwosci, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Jeżeli taka jest sytuacja to mogę zrezygnować z tytułu administratora. CreatureCreator Rejestracja Piotrek wiesz jakoś nie mogę się zarejestrować o tej porze ale ci Amerykanie mają przeciążony serwer lub nie przyjmują użytkowników w nocy a ja rzadko nawet mam na to czas ale BŁAGAM daj mi poczekać do popołudnia to może powtarzam może założę konto. A i się nie zarejestrowałem więc nie mam jak się podpisać! Cześć! Żegnam wasza wysokość! Gdy się zarejestruję będę miał nick Mangusta6! :Dlaczego usunę ta zostanie strona ,,Fikcja:Pałac DB"? Ja się ciągle nie mogę zarejestrować a chcę zachować tą stronę! Dlaczego usuwasz Artykuły niezarejestrowanych użytkowników? Chciałbym podkreślić że artykuły o bohaterach w Darkspore są skąpe i przestarzałe ' zaś artykułów o wrogach nie ma w ogóle! Więc je zróbcie! A ja ich nie zrobię bo wiem że je usuniesz!A i błagam wyjaśnij mi czemu usuwane są artykuły niezarejestrowanych użytkowników! --83.22.174.164 17:19, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Anonimowy użytkownik który nie może się zarejestrować! Dlaczego wiki nie przyjmuje nowych użytkowników?! Ha? Co się stało z Exe19? Co się stało z Exe19? Kiedyś był adminem. Zapomniałem o podpisie Zombie1235801 17:46, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Dziwactwa Czemu usuniesz ten artykuł?Nie mogę się zarejestrować a ten artykuł jest dla mnie ważny, więc jeżeli zostanie usunnięty umrę ze wściekłości! A co z moją wersją historii Vat-Tego (no już nie pamiętam ale jeżeli ją zrobiłem na innym komputerze to i tak ją zostaw bo to moja wersja) Czy wasza wysokość nie zapomniała o czymś? Królu nie jestem słoniem!Ichneumon 15:47, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Czemu usunąłeś moją stronę?! Ichneumon 18:10, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Każdy może napisać swoją wersję historii Pałacu DB! --Ichneumon 14:32, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Powrót Królu mój powracam na Spore Wiki po tej długiej przerwie! Bardzo się zabujałem w Nonsensopedi , ale wracam , nie ma co. RE:Moderatorzy Same uprawnienia niczym się nie różnią. Administratorzy GTA Wiki zmodyfikowali MediaWiki:Group-rollback i Group-rollback-member, co zastąpiło domyślne "etykiety" tych uprawnień. — Sovq 19:31, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) :No rzeczywiście, w dodatku do podmianki "etykiet" uprawnienia się różnią w stosunku do wartości domyślnych. Mogę modyfikować rodzaje uprawnień dla poszczególnych grup (np. dla rollbacków) - musiałbyś jednak wiedzieć jakie uprawnienia chcesz zmienić dla tej grupy. — Sovq 20:09, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotowe. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz aby grupa "Rollback" miała inną nazwę, musisz odpowiednio zmodyfikować wspomniane wyżej komunikaty. — Sovq 21:27, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blogi i MonoBook To, że zawartość bloga czasem zupełnie się nie pojawia nie powinno się zdarzać - zapytam o to wyżej, a jeśli nie dostanę satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, zgłoszę to jako buga. Jeśli pojawia się to u Ciebie, wymuś najnowszą wersję strony poprzez dodanie ?action=purge na końcu adresu URL. Co do kolorków (jeśli uda się załadować stronę) - blogi w Monobooku domyślnie niestety nie mają żadnej skórki. Kolory na Wiki Spore biorą się w części z MediaWiki:Monobook.css i w większej części z MediaWiki:Monobook.css/Inciclopedia.css (głownie w sekcji ''Para la lista de entradas). Niestety Monobook jako skórka opcjonalna, nie domyślna, jest czasem traktowany po macoszemu :/ — Sovq 18:33, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) PS. Nie zawracasz mi głowy - jestem właśnie od tego żeby odpowiadać na takie pytania i prośby :) Moderacja Tak, mysle, że to dobry pomysł. Z początku cieszyłem się z bycia administratorem, ale dotarło do mnie, że nie jestem na to gotów. Moderator będzie dla mnie lepszą funkcją. CreatureCreator Nareszcie No, wróciłem, a tu nagle - Wspaniale! Wiki Spore wygląda 100 razy lepiej. Rozwój Drogi Biurokrato! Nie dawno kilku kolegów poprosiło mnie o zrobienia artykułów o przeciwnikach z Darkspore. Cz na Początku miały mieć taki Początek jak Fikcja , bo myśle że mogło by to tak wyglądać: Przeciwnik:Kosmiczna Barakuda. Co Waćpan o tym sądzi? Newsy na Wiki Mam małe pytanie , jak robić newsy? (Chcałem zrobić ten o tym że rozpoczęto prace nad Kompletnym Darkspore)Rzymianin 16:22, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) :Jest na stronie głównej takie coś:"Aktualności i Ogłoszenia z Wiki Spore".Miałem zamiar zrobic takie ogłoszenie , że rozpoczęto prace nad kompletnymi informacjami o grze Darkspore. Rzymianin 14:52, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Kilka spraw Cześć, to ja 25kubalok. Mam pytanie, jak zrobić tabelę o sobie oraz czy mogę przysyłać zdjęcia moich stworów. Sorry zapomniałem 19:46 6-25-2012 Obejrzyj sobie moda jakiego opisałem i go sobie ściągnij bo jest naprawdę super. Sam się przekonasz. Opisałem gdzie go pobrać i jak go zainstalować :). 20:29 cze, 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pliki Ups, faktycznie. Mea culpa. Zapamiętam na przyszłość. SMiki55 06:15, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Niedozwolone teksty ok, ale w profilu może to być? ojojoj szkoda... ej Gresh1001 też ma takie coś! Zombie1235801 20:48, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Wakacyjny , Twórczy Szał Wiem , że miałem zająć się Darkspore , lecz głowa mi pęka od pomysłów na fikcje , nieco żadziej będą się pojawiać artykóły o Darkspore :( Koleś z Rzymu 07:28, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Co do artykułu o Drakspore... Świetne masz pomysły! Ichneumon 17:37, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiem co to kultura! Ichneumon 12:37, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Naruszenie porządku Witaj adminie. Nie wiem czy można to zrobić na twojej stronie jednakże zamieszczę swą wypowiedź tutaj. Dziś (czyt. 3 lipca) zakłócono porządek Wiki Spore i dokonano zmian (wandalizmu) w kilku artykułach: Morski potwór, Wczesny Stwór, Samotnik oraz Stwór epicki. Pierwszy artykuł został przeze mnie poprawiony, jednakże pozostałe zawierają błędy, są puste, lub znajduje się w nich zbitka literek. Nie poprawiłam tamtych, bo nie chcę zrobić większego bałaganu, nie znam się. Przepraszam jeśli to nie jest miejsce na takie oświadczenie, Karanghh. PS: nieźle ci idzie opiekowanie się całą naszą społecznością, a także samo zarządzanie stronką. Co do trybu źródłowego Skoro tryb wizualny jest niezalecany to czemu w ogóle istnieje?! (Ja się boję tego trybu żródłowego, nie wiem czemu) Ichneumon 08:39, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) :Tylko nie proś o usunięcie wizualnego bo ja się do niego przystosowałem. Ichneumon 08:40, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I niech nikt go nie wyłącza! Dla mnie tryb wizualny łatwiejszy w użyciu. Ichneumon 11:26, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) :::A jakie czynności to powodują i jak długi będzie ban? Ichneumon 12:03, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) WTF! Czemu nie mogę tworzyć własnych stron fikcyjnych?! Nie że cię nie lubię, wręcz przeciwnie! Jestem twoim przyjacielem, ale gdy ktoś usuwa moją stronę trafia mnie szlak! Ichneumon 07:46, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Upokorzenie... Na razie nie będę się z wami jakiś czas kontaktował, ale będę edytowałm, a gadał będę napewno gdy usuniecie zrobioną przeze mnie stronę. Ciao! Ichneumon 07:50, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) To czemu mi je usuwasz?! Ichneumon 10:19, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Paczenie Czemu Paczysz? Koleś z Rzymu 19:08, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) *Acha Koleś z Rzymu 06:28, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Ale czemu nie mogę mieć własnej wersji historii Spore?! Za bardzo się różni od wersji Smikiego55?! Ichneumon 09:58, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Twoja furia Coś mi mówi że dla ciebie wszystkie strony są bezsensowne więc muszę uważać. I wiedz że tekst ,,facepalm" sprawia że jestem wściekły i mogę wtedy ciebie wnerwić więc żegnam. Ichneumon 11:59, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Czemu wyłączyłeś odznaki? Rozumiem, że nie którzy użytkownicy spamowali dla ich zdobycia, ale to poniekąd również ich motywowało do tworzenia czegokolwiek... teraz jestesmy narażeni na ponowną pustkę na wiki... Jeszcze raz o odznakach Odznaki nie były na tej wiki od zawsze. Były czasy kiedy ich nie było i wtedy bardzo mało użytkowników coś pisało, a jeżeli ktoś coś napisał, to było to zaledwie kilka edycji. Zdobywanie odznak motywuje użytkowników do częstszego udzielania się na wiki. Był kiedyś okres pustki, właśnie w czasach kiedy nie było odznak i tylko ja edytowałem artykuły. Lepiej żeby to się nie powtórzyło. CreatureCreator OK! Wygrałeś! Masz rację, co mnie obchodzą błedy w fakcjach?! Problem tylko w tym że wiele historii opowiada tylko o przeszłości a co gorsza błędnie. Ichneumon 10:59, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Bàoqiàn! No w sumie masz absolutną rację co do licencji więc przepraszam. Ichneumon 07:13, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) Pliki Ja nic nowego nie dodawałem! Chodzi ci, żebym zrobił to z wczesniej dodanymi? CreatureCreator RE:Kilka spraw 1. Teoretycznie jest to możliwe, ale musiałbyś wysłać odpowiednią prośbę na Specjalna:Kontakt. Ja nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. 2. Wyłączone. 3. U mnie sam Monobook.css działa poprawnie. Dwa arkusze do niego importowane za to nie są ładowane. Obecnie trwa aktualizacja silnika MediaWiki, więc być może jest to problem przejściowy. Odczekaj kilka dni, a jeśli problem nie zniknie po wyczyszczeniu pamięci podręcznej przeglądarki - daj znać. 4. Niestety nie jestem uprawniony aby mieszać z filtrem antyspamowym. Jestem za to przekonany, że obrazy w formacie data:image/png;LOSOWE ZNAKI można zastąpić normalnymi adresami URL, które nie będą blokowane - trzeba tylko znaleźć źródło obrazów. 5. Zakładam, że chodzi o Monobooka. Osiągniesz taki efekt poprzez dodanie: $(document).ready(function() { $('.ns-2 #p-cactions div.pBody ul li#ca-talk').after(' Wkład '); $('.ns-3 #p-cactions div.pBody ul li#ca-talk').after(' Wkład '); }); Do MediaWiki:Monobook.js lub MediaWiki:Common.js. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 21:25, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm.. dobre pytanie. Wklejając jeden z adresów Data URL do paska adresu przeglądarki można dany obraz otworzyć/zapisać, ale nie potrafię znaleźć sposobu, aby skonwertować go na adres http. — Sovq 14:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Cześć. Pomyślałem, że być może chcesz wiedzieć, że obrazy w formacie data:image na stronach .CSS nie powinny już uruchamiać filtra antyspamowego, więc najprawdopodobniej i MediaWiki:Monobook.css/Inciclopedia.css powinien dać się swobodnie edytować bez konieczności usuwania tych adresów. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:29, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Przestrzeń usunięta, a przycisk edytuj, jak i kilka innych przycisków, jest niewidoczny z powodu tego kodu w Monobook.css: #ca-edit, #ca-viewsource, #ca-move, #ca-adds, #ca-pro, #ca-unprotect, #ca-watch, #ca-unwatch { float: left !important; } :::Usuń ten kod a wszystko wróci do normy. — Sovq 15:01, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Drogi Piotrze , chciałby Ciebie zapytać , jak zaznaczyć edycję , jako sprawdzoną (Patrol) Koleś z Rzymu (dyskusja) 15:57, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem jak, a pozatym angielskie nazwy wydają mi się bardziej kunsztowne bo widzisz, Polacy są w porównaniu z Anglikami, Amerykanami czy Australijczykami dosyć prymitywni. Ichneumon (dyskusja) 18:08, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wasza Wysokość, Kiledzik zastępuje nazwy imperiów w artykule o Wielkiej Radzie Galaktycznej słowami typu ,,chuj" ,,łechtaczka" czy ,,brudny odbyt"! Ichneumon (dyskusja) 12:20, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Wielka prośba O wszechmogący! proszę Ciebię , zablokuj Użytkownik:Kiledzik123 niszczy artykuł o Wielkiej radzie galaktycznej. z dołu dziękuję Koleś z Rzymu (dyskusja) 18:20, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Blu Blalarzyńca Wasza wysokość ,ostatnio na Wiki czuje się samotny. Gresh i Zombie tzn.tak mi się wydaje że odeszli. no i Exe :( a i jeszcze Mangusta zbanowany. Taaa , Teraz tylko ja '''TY i CC edytujemy. Smutne ,ale trzeba tak żyć. dla mnie zawsze najważniejszy był honor więc jeśli złoże przysięgę ,to nie będę mógł odejść. Napisz mi czy mam to uczynić. Koleś z Rzymu (dyskusja) 17:29, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Import CSS Wygląda na to, że obecnie Common.css i Monobook.css obecnie łączone są w jeden arkusz (Common.css przed Monobook.css), a jako że importy muszą być umieszczane na górze strony, importy z Monobook.css nie działały poprawnie. Nie jest do raczej intencjonalne zachowanie arkuszy i widzę, że niedawno ktoś zgłosił to jako buga. Jednak zamiast czekać na jego rozwiązanie, pozwoliłem sobie przenieść importy z Monobook.css na górę Common.css co rozwiązało problem. Jednak teraz widzę, że Wikia.css importuje Common.css, co może powodować dodatkowe komplikacje. Widzę dwa rozwiązania: *Cofnij wszystkie moje ostatnie zmiany w arkuszach stylów i poczekaj na rozwiązanie wspomnianego buga, lub *Usuń import Common.css z Waszego Wikia.css i dodaj ręcznie style, które chcesz by działały w skrórce Wikia/Oasis. — Sovq 20:43, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Rę:Szablon:Witaj Ok.Od następnego razu zastosuję się do tego. Powitanie Witaj Piotrek :) Z chęcią się do Was przyłączę, na razie będę mogła pisać tylko z własnej wiedzy, bo w Spore mi wyskoczył jakiś błąd i za nic nie da się go wywalić (reinstalacja nie pomogła). Pozdrawiam, Sandy97 Komitet powitalny Czy określimy osoby które będą witać nowych, czy też każdy będzie to robił na tyle ile jest w stanie? Szablon:Era Tak poza tym, to ostatnio wpadła mi do głowy myśl, żeby utworzyć tutaj odpowiednik szablonu Era z Simspedii. Można używać tego szablonu do rozróżniania artykułów Spore i Darkspore, a także (w przypadku tego pierwszego) do określania fazy (po prostu dać ikonkę). Co o tym myślisz? Pozdrawiam, 11:35, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję :) udało mi się nawet znaleźć pakiet z plikami graficznymi Spore, więc większość ikon mamy już z głowy. 12:03, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Znalazłam takie coś, myślę, że można tego użyć jako ikony faz: ... 12:32, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Jasne, zrozumialam (przepraszam za brak polskich znaków, klawiatura mi cos szwankuje). Zaznacze tylko, ze pliku nie znalazlam w Internecie, tylko w plikach gry - w takich przypadkach mam wrzucac na hosting? Natomiast wydaje mi sie, ze lepiej bedzie uzyc Szablonu Era z Simspedii, bedzie to wygodniejsze. Pozdrawiam, 13:05, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Jasne, każdemu przyda się trochę oryginalności ;-) Jeśli chodzi o ikony, to już wrzuciłam ikonkę KP (Plik:SporeEP1.png), natomiast co do DS, będzie to któraś z tych? (1, 2 lub 3)? Nie mam niestety DS, ale jeśli Ty masz, to możesz spokojnie od siebie przegrać. :::Które ikonki trzeba dodać? Tylko do faz i gier, czy także do domów, itd? 13:36, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) PS jesteś na czacie? Bo mam do Ciebie małe pytanko, którego nie chce zadawać tutaj. :::PPS Co do skórek: może dało by się pójść za Nonsensopedią i ustawić MonoBooka jako "tę jedyną i domyślną"? Pytania do eksperta Witaj, chciałabym się o coś Ciebie zapytać jako użytkownika bardziej doświadczonego ode mnie. Pierwsze: o co chodzi z tymi koordynatami, pojawiającymi się na przykład tu? Ja nie jestem w stanie tego nigdzie w swojej grze znaleźć, to się odblokowywuje poprzez narzędzia statku, czy jak? Drugie: widziałam na paru zdjęciach statki z baaardzo dużą wytrzymałością, siegającą do 2 250 000 (źródło). Czy to zostało osiągnięte modem, czy też zostaje odblokowane przez jakąś (kolejną) tajną odznakę? I ostatnie: czy są gdzieś jakieś archiwa ze strony SporeBase? Znalazłam linki do tego miejsca (chciałam stamtąd pobrać''Grox Destroyed Likability''). I nie wiesz, skąd można ściągnąć unlimitedSoL? Pozdrawiam serdecznie, 18:50, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś Zuy Piotrze, dlaczego przedłużyłeś bana Manguście? Odsiedział już swoje, a ty wiedz że ban to nie zabawka 12 lat to szaleństwo nie był aż tak zły i obiecał przez maila, że obiecuje iż nigdy tego nie powtórzy. Ponad to jeśli powodem bana jest wiek poniżej 13 stki, to mnie też musisz zablokować (jestem 11 latkiem) Przeprosiny Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się tego, nie wiedziałem że tak ci na wiki społeczności spamował. Ponownie proszę o wybaczenie PS:Mam pytanie, jak dodać datę do podpisu szablonowego ? Licencja Dodałem grafike i wybrałem licencje. Mam nadzieje, że zrobiłem to prawidłowo. CreatureCreator Hmm Mogę 30 sierpnia o 10.00 lub 11.00?? 18:12, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sporan Przyjąłem 14:35, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spore Mogę zrobić nowy artykuł, ale nie dzisiaj. Zabiorę się na to na spokojnie, w przyszłym tygodniu, gdyż w obecnym raczej trudno mi będzie się ogarnąć, z powodu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 10:20, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Pragnę gorąco przeprosić za niewywiązanie się z obietnicy. Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu wolnego, a jak go miałem, nie mogłem jakoś się zabrać za napisanie artykułu. Mimo tego obietnica jest aktualna, choć nie wiem, kiedy w końcu się za to zabiorę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:33, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Fanatyczny szał Zauważyłem po prostu,że na tej stronie istnieje już artykuł o nazwie Fanatyczna gorączka.Dwa artykuły o tym samym,tyle ze z innymi tytułami są bez sensu. Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 14:33, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiadomość od 25kubaloka Piotrek mam pytanie. Jak się nazywa ten ciemny kosmita z fikcji wojna o galaktykę? Bo chętnie bym go sobie ściągnął. Czy to Żniwiarz?--25kubalok (dyskusja) 17:58, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) PUM Gresh Czy mógłbyś dzisiaj wejść na czat? Za co Mangusta6 dostał bana? Zombie (dyskusja) 17:13, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Spore 2005 version Piotrek wiesz może kto przysłał na forum to zdjęcie planety w fazie kosmosu? Bo chciałbym się zapytać tej osoby jakim cudem posiada wcześniejszą wersję Spore z 2005r. --25kubalok (dyskusja) 18:24, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) Pokaz mądrości Emanotocha Admin Jest Debilem !!! nic nie można dodać bo Admin jest DEBILEM GNM Czy są jakieś ograniczenia co do osób, które mogą dodać Grafikę na Medal? (W sensie zgłoszenia kandydatury). 18:36, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nie mam programu do obsługi IRCa, jest coś pod Chrome? 18:52, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, spróbuję na Hydrze. Tylko - jak się zakłada konto? 19:23, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Paczę na to i nie ogarniam. Jak mam dojść do kanału? 20:24, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Pytanko Mam pytanko. Jak zrobiłeś te "wieże" na swoim profilu. Też chciałbym takie coś zrobić ale nie umie. Liczę na szybką odpowiedź.PatRodak (dyskusja) 12:43, lis 11, 2012 (UTC)PatRodak IRC Hej, jestem na IRCu. Wejdź jak najszybciej, proszę. 16:37, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) Wandal Witaj. Prosiłabym Cię o zablokowanie użytkownika 95.49.137.85 za usuwanie treści stron. Pozdrawiam 21:34, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) IRC Wal na IRCa mości panie! Konkurs Chciałbym na tej wiki zrobić konkurs na najlepszego stwora. Zrobię wpis na blogu, na którym poinformuje o nim. Żeby wziąć udział w konkursie trzeba zrobić stwora w spore, artykuł o nim i powiadomić w komentarzach że się go wystawia do konkursu. Pozwolisz mi? Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 18:10, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Dziękuję, że wcześniej zdiołeś mi blokadę. Skoro więc jest okazja wyjaśnij mi co znaczy "niszczenie kodów stron" i co mam zrobić, żeby tego nie robić. Drugi raz mnie za to zbanowałeś, ale ani razu mi tego nie wyjaśniłeś, a banowałeś zanim zdążyłem się zapytać. :"IRC-a", czyli co konkretnie? CreatureCreator ::Obawiam się, że nie wejde na IRC-a, bo nie mam odpowiedniej przeglądarki. CreatureCreator